


Waves to a New Current [On Hiatus for now]

by crazysnakey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysnakey/pseuds/crazysnakey
Summary: Chiaki Nanami had expected to arrive at Hope's Peak Academy, but was instead taken to a strange tropical island with a talking rabbit of all things. Strange enough, but alright. Then a talking bear had appeared out of nowhere, and announced a killing game, of all things, among all the students to leave the island. Chiaki has no idea what's really going on, but she's going to get to the bottom of this. But even as she befriends others and gets closer to the truth through death after death, it becomes clearer that things are more darker and twisted than she first imagined.Or, more simply put, the killing game of Jabberwock Island, only with different murders, victims and survivors.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

The floor of the boat rocked from side to side along with the waves. Quiet eyes observed silently, contemplating. But they weren't the only ones.

Fifteen people, spread out along the boat in different holding areas, sat awaiting their fate. A fate that only they were really aware of, unbeknownst to those who had brought them here.

On a large boat, crossing the even larger Pacific Ocean, the Remnants of Despair waited, preparing themselves for what would happen when they reached their destination. 

One of their members, whom the Remnants didn't know much of anything about - they had always been a reclusive one - had a certain item that was the basis for their whole plan. This person had come forward to them with this proposal, and they had agreed unquestioningly. Apparently they were someone affiliated with them. The Remnants had had doubts on where this person had acquired such an object and why them in particular. They didn't know the specifics on who this person was, or how they were involved with them, but if they had that thing, then it meant that that person trusted them greatly - and by extension, the Remnants were inclined to trust them as well. This was all for their leader and Despair itself. 

The rocking of the boat abruptly stopped, signifying that they had arrived at their destination. Several people came to unload them, rather cautiously as they did so. They were taken to a large circular room on one of the islands, filled with human-sized pods and screens along the walls. The Remnants were to be placed into the pods, for "rehabilitation".

Their eyes narrowed slightly, analyzing the room and taking note of its characteristics. A life-like simulation using the brains of those hooked up to it in the pods, connecting to the screens as a mainframe. It all seemed very simple and straightforward. It was to implement a hyperrealistic virtual reality on them. Not unlike a video game...

For the first time in a long time, they felt exhilarated - almost excited at the concept of doing this. This was beyond any of the other games they had played in their lifetime - the ultimate video game, even if it was to be used for “curing” them. 

Some of the Remnants resisted - fighting back, refusing to enter the pods - and were swiftly stopped with force. However, this was simply a ploy, as they had no intention of really resisting. They were simply making it seem as though they were against it, to fool their captors, and to provide a distraction.

During all this, one person studied the machinery and wires and quickly inserted something into an open port in the corner, unnoticed in the chaos.

One by one, the Remnants were placed into a pod and plugged into it, until only one person remained. They were the last one to be placed in. They took one last look at the people surveying them, before stepping voluntarily into the pod. But their job wasn’t finished yet. Inside the pod, they took something out, a “partner” to the other object, since there had been two of them, and discreetly connected it to the pod, giving it access two-way from both the mainframe and receiving end of the program. After that, they offered no more resistance as the program began to activate, and the glass cover and everything around them took on a green hue.

They closed their eyes and waited for whatever would happen.

\-----

“Okay,” said Makoto, walking over to the keyboard and main screen. “Now that all the Remnants have been put in the pods, let’s start the program.”

“This had better work, you know.” muttered Byakuya, standing by Makoto and eyeing the screen. “Or else I won’t accept you having dragged me into this endeavor.” 

Kyoko walked around the room, surveying the pods and making sure they were all hooked up. She looked up and locked eyes with the other two, nodding. “Everyone’s fully wired. You should begin building their avatars now.” She walked over to them, standing by Byakuya over Makoto’s shoulder.

“Alright.” Makoto nodded and began loading up the data to process. A few moments later, a face popped up on the screen in front of them, bearing the visage of an old friend. 

Chihiro’s image looked at them from his position, with a blank green background. “Hello Makoto! What would you like to do today?” 

“Hey, Alter Ego,” said Makoto. “Can you start up the Neo World Program, just like we worked on it earlier?”

“The virtual version of Jabberwock Island?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay!” Alter Ego’s face disappeared and was replaced by a loading bar. A few seconds passed as it gradually stretched across until it reached the end, and Alter Ego reappeared. “The virtual Jabberwock Island along with all the changes you’ve implemented into it has been loaded and is now ready. Should I put all the people in the pods there now?”

“No, wait. First, take away all of their memories of the past two years, of both being at Hope’s Peak and Ultimate Despair. Make their avatars only have the memories from right when they entered Hope’s Peak, just like us before.”

“Okay! This may take a while though, so please wait a few minutes.” Alter Ego’s face scrunched up in a look of concentration as he began processing and filtering.

“Go ahead, we have all the time in the world.” scoffed Byakuya sarcastically, crossing his arms. “It’s not like the entire Future Foundation is chasing us down or anything because someone decided to take their highest-degree prisoners that ended the world and rehabilitate them.”

“Byakuya.” both Makoto and Kyoko chided gently, looking at him. “Alter Ego’s doing his best, okay?” Makoto added.

“Also, while you’re at that with the Remnants, load up the first Observer program and put Usami as the students’ teacher to be there for them.”

“Okay!” The three of them waited as Alter Ego got to work, steadily scanning over each student’s profile and memories and taking out anything after they entered Hope’s Peak Academy. About twenty minutes later, Alter Ego announced that he was finished. “Where should I place them?” He asked. “On the central island?”

“Wait, before they’re introduced to the island, have them all gather together in a classroom there first.” interjected Byakuya, leaning over Makoto’s shoulder. “Something that looks like a Hope’s Peak classroom, so they don’t find anything off at first and can become accustomed, seeing as they think they’re going to school.”

“Done!” chirped Alter Ego happily. “The classroom has been prepared on the first island and Usami is already there lying in wait, and I have begun sending in the students one by one! Anything else?”

“Uhm…” Makoto looked from Kyoko to Byakuya. “Should we start? We haven't forgotten anything, right..?”

“...” Kyoko’s brow was furrowed, and she looked down contemplatively. “What about another Observer? We should have two, shouldn’t we?” 

Makoto turned and looked at her. “You mean as another teacher? Usami’s enough, isn't she?” 

“...No, I think we should also place the other Observer as well. And they won’t be a teacher.”

Makoto blinked. “Then wha-”

“I see,” interrupted Byakuya, pushing his glasses up. “You want to place the other Observer as one of the students, don’t you? Since Usami is already the teacher, placing someone to act as a student and interact with the Remnants is only logical. The Remnants, being students themselves, would trust and connect with another student more positively than the teacher. That way, our Student Observer can encourage and help the Remnants better.”

“Exactly,” Kyoko nodded. “I knew you would catch on right off the bat.”

“Ah, so that’s what you mean...! Wow, Kyoko, you really thought this through… I’ll get started on it now! Hey, Alter Ego? Can you prepare a second Observer to enter the Neo World Program as well?” Makoto spoke out in awe, turning back to the screen.

“Yes, but hold on,” Kyoko cut in. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Makoto. What will the second Observer take the form of?” All three of them quieted at that, racking their brains for something.

“I have an idea…” began Makoto, nervously scratching at his head under the stares of the other two. “Maybe, what if… We programmed the second Observer after someone all the Remnants knew, or remembered fondly, in a good way? It could work in sort of subconsciously influencing them in a positive way.”

“That’s a great idea and all, Makoto, but who exactly is supposed to fill that role? And how do we find out who this person even is?” replied Byakuya, raising his eyebrows. Makoto paused awkwardly, clearly having not thought his idea through. “Uh…”

Kyoko, though, simply looked to the screen and commanded, “Alter Ego, look over all of the Remnants’ memories, and search for any person all of them have good memories of.”

“Ah, apart from Junko of course! Ignore any memory with her involved!” blurted out Makoto. The other two winced, memories of Junko and what she had done flashing through their minds.

Alter Ego’s face came into view and asked, “Do you mean look for someone other than any of the Remnants who had positive interaction with all of them collectively, excluding Junko?”

“Yeah.” nodded Makoto. Alter Ego began parsing their memories, focusing especially on the memories of Hope’s Peak Academy, as that was the most likely place all of them would have in common. A few minutes later, Alter Ego had announced that he had found the perfect person. A Hope’s Peak Academy profile took up the screen, with a picture and basic information. Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya all leaned in closer to get a look. 

“Hold on-- the Reserve Course?” interjected Byakuya, a rare look of confusion on his face. “But all of the Remnants were Ultimates from the main course, and the Ultimates are separated from the Reserve Course! When would a member of the simple Reserve Course meet and become friends with all of them?”

“I have no idea…” Makoto murmured, staring at the screen. Kyoko narrowed her eyes and asked, “Alter Ego, are you sure about this?”

Alter Ego popped out at the corner of the screen and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure! There’s no mistake about this!” 

“No mistake… Well, as strange as it is, it’s not impossible.” noted Kyoko, relaxing with the reassurance. Byakuya had also quickly regained his composure, and simply pushed his glasses back on his face. “Well then, let’s get on with it. Alter Ego, model the second Observer after this student, from his profile and the pieces of the Remnants’ memories.”

“Done! His appearance and personality have been grafted onto the Observer, but...” Alter Ego trailed off.

“What is it?” asked Kyoko, noticing Alter Ego’s unfinished thought.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice that the second Observer is a student, but… they are going to be in an environment with other students that have talents, and a student without any talent might seem suspicious, wouldn't they?” Alter Ego took on a pensive, unsure expression as he spoke.

“Good thinking. The more inconspicuous they are, the better. What do you propose for this?” Byakuya inquired with an interested look. At the question, Alter Ego perked back up, eager to answer.

“I could affix a talent from our compiled list of Ultimate Talents to the second Observer. They would still look and act the same as themself, but they would have a talent with its knowledge and expertise. I would simply take the Observer’s data and add the data of the talent to them.”

All three of them were stunned. “That’s possible? Even though he had no previous talent in his life?” Alter Ego simply nodded. “Yes, after all, the Observer is an entirely virtually created person, not from a physical source, so it would be easy to do that!”

“Okay, then bring up the list of all the talents you have data on.” The only question left now was which talent they would give the Observer. They scrolled through the list, looking over talent after talent.

At the idea of the Ultimate Therapist, Kyoko refuted it, saying that Gekkogahara was still around, and the students in the simulation weren’t going to have their despair memories so they wouldn’t really need someone for that kind of baggage. “It should be a talent that involves helping other people, or communicating to them, not just about traumas - simply in general. But, if you take my opinion on this, I don’t think we should give him the talent of someone who’s still alive in the real world right now. Maybe one of the past generation’s or someone who’s deceased, so there won’t be any adverse effects, just to be completely safe.” Kyoko supplied, her eyes scouring the list. Although unsure of what kinds of effects would happen, the other two agreed with her as they didn’t want to take any risks, no matter how small or nonsensical. After looking over and debating for several minutes, they finally came to a decision.

“Is that the talent you want to install?” Alter Ego inquired to be certain. 

Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya all looked at each other before Makoto nodded. “Yeah. It deals with behavior and thoughts and feelings, and that fits with what we want. Go ahead and start on that now, Alter Ego.”

Once Alter Ego was finished, and had fully prepared the second Observer with their own consciousness, to send them in after all the others, the three agreed that nothing else was needed, and officially began the program.

Byakuya looked at Makoto. “I assume that we can let the program be for now. You certainly came up with one hell of a stunt, you know. I’ll remind you again, this better work.” 

Makoto acknowledged that with a nod of his head. “Yes, I’m sure it will. Thank you, Byakuya!”

Byakuya looked to Kyoko, who hadn’t said anything. “And what about you?”

Kyoko appeared thoughtful, a hand at her chin, before looking up. “I believe in Makoto. And Makoto believes in the Remnants. With the Neo World Program, they will surely overcome the despair Junko infected them with.”

That seemed to satisfy Byakuya, as he offered no further comment. “Well then, I suppose we have nothing else here. We will have to deal with the Future Foundation, though I’m sure that even you realized that?”

“On that note, we should see to that now, since there’s no need to worry about the program anymore,” declared Kyoko as she walked to the door. “Makoto, this was your idea, so you keep watch here while Byakuya and I see to other matters.” Makoto nodded and Byakuya, seeing nothing else to do walked out the door with Kyoko.

Alone in the room now, with fifteen dormant bodies, Makoto leaned back in his chair, letting out an audible sigh. He glanced towards the pods, then to the screen on which the program was being kept track of. He steeled himself for whatever would come in the unforeseeable future.

“Come on,” He urged. “You guys can do this. You have good in you. Don’t give up. Do your best, all of you."


	2. Entering

> Loading… 0%... 61%... 100%...

The building of Hope’s Peak Academy stood tall with its insignia, casting a shadow over the small dancer who stood before it in all her glory. She looked up, firm in her position. For being such a fancy school, they sure looked old-fashioned from the front. They had better be as good as they prided themselves on! She was the best of the best, and she was going to make it clear to everyone in the whole world.

She was sure that her dad and grandma were really happy and proud of her - she knew that for a fact with her grandma, but she didn’t know at all about how her dad felt. She hadn’t spoken with him in a long time ever since her grandma took her away from him to ‘teach her properly’. But she was sure that her dad would’ve been ecstatic to hear of her enrollment at Hope’s Peak Academy.

But she was going to assert herself for real here. She wasn’t going to let anyone hurt or bully her, or do bad things to her like the people before had. She was going to show them, and anyone who tried to doubt her. She was an Ultimate, as the school had rightly realized, with her level in traditional dancing that anyone would envy, and she would definitely prove-pR0ve-piroYe-pr@vx i-tT...

She SmirKed, and t0ok a st-e-ep forw-aaard, only that st_p… neYer coNNected with the groUnd. A sUDDen diZziness overt_ok her sMall framE, and…

When she looked up from whatever had just happened, only to see a pair of old-looking wooden doors were in front of her. Where the heck had this come from?! She stared at it, but nothing happened. Something beckoned her to enter. It wasn't as though there was anything else, though…

Without another thought, she walked through the door.

…

> Loading… 0%... 57%... 100%...

Whoa, so this is Hope’s Peak Academy? It was huge and grand, and probably luxurious as hell! This was tens if not hundreds of times better than her crummy, dull wreck of a home. She bet that Hope’s Peak Academy had great food. Ahhh, now that she was thinking of that, she was hungry! Hungry hungry hungry!

She thought of her siblings, still back home. She hadn't even known what Hope’s Peak Academy was until her siblings explained it to her. They’d been so overjoyed when she’d gotten the invitation to come here. At first she’d objected, saying that she needed to be around for them since their ever-changing parents were deadbeats, but they’d encouraged her and told her to go and have fun and make something of herself, repeatedly assuring her that they’d be alright and could manage themselves. She still planned to check up on them every once in a while, though, to be sure and to give them food. After all, if Hope’s Peak Academy was the best of the best as they said, it made sense that they’d hA-Ave great foOd too!

Grinning, she br0ke iNto a run-rAn acrOsS the fr_nt entr_nce, onnn-Ly for a sUDDen diz_Y feelin_ t-o kiCK in ha-arrd ag_inst her HEaD--

_Ah! What the heck was that?_

The entrance she’d been running for a moment ago had somehow turned into some dark hallway with only one door. Maybe she’d run so fast she’d lost track of the way here? That door… something in her gut told her to go through it. And her gut was never wrong!

She marched over to the door and, narrowing her eyes, went through it.

...

> Loading… 0%... 12%... 59%... 100%...

Before him, the large building of Hope’s Peak Academy held itself with esteem and dignity, as the most preeminent school in the world would. He had taken the guise of the very famous Byakuya Togami, who was not attending Hope’s Peak (thank goodness for that…) and he was to be assertive and confident in himself - a leader above all.

Still, this school was to be praised. They had successfully managed to track him of all people down, despite how difficult it was to find him, given his… changes from time to time. They had sent him a letter, requesting his presence at Hope’s Peak Academy with his real talent - they knew. They had enrolled him under his real talent, but they offered to let him go with whatever form and “replacement” talent in their school in case he hadn’t wanted anyone knowing. He had to acknowledge that they were very flexible to almost A-n¥thing.

Well, thERe was no USE in wAit!-ing. ±e was Byakuya Togami, and Bqakoya Tog+m1 did no&t hesi^tate - and wITh th4T, he wALKed thr0ogh the g-a_tes, only to fe-eel di-zzy? as eVERYthinNG faded to ble4ck-...

When he next regained consciousness, he found a classroom door just ahead - seemingly just… there. How suspicious… What was the meaning of this? He waited a few seconds, eyeing the door warily, but nothing happened. Could he have forgotten the walk on the way here…? This was not a good start, but he’d make up for it. At least no one else had been around to see…

Making up his mind, he pushed open the door and walked through.

…

> Loading… 0%... 15%... 75%… 100%...

Well, here it was. Hope’s Peak Academy. It was huge, and towered over him with ease. He still couldn't believe that of all the people, he’d been picked to attend. It was mind-boggling.

His bag was slung over his shoulder, and he was already prepared for whatever would happen. Hope’s Peak was known for having lots of interesting people, so he was sure he would fit in and hopefully not stick out too much in a bad way. That was the last thing he needed after everything in his life.

Thankfully, the school had dorms, meaning he wouldn’t have to go back home for his years there. He was overjoyed at that, but at the same time a small part of him ached at the thought. His old man was good, but occasionally he just… took it out on him, and he didn’t miss the beatings at all. He could go and do things on his own terms.

He clutchEd a haNd at hIs beANie±, and aMbl_d thrU-ough th_ do_r, only f0r a sU-DDen wQve of dizzIness to com_e--

\--and form a do-or in front of him.

_What the fuck?!_

Where was he? Was he inside the school? There was a door in front of him, and something told him to go inside, but… this was really suspicious! He felt really confused and worried, and that only increased when he noticed his hands were empty and he didn’t have his bag. Where had it gone?! It had all his stuff! He tried to turn away from the door, to go back to where he’d been before, but found that he couldn’t. What were his options?

Uh...

…Go through the door. Crapcrapcrapcrap-

No, he’d decided that this was going to be a new page in his life, and it wasn’t like he could do anything else. He clutched at his beanie one last time for comfort, and then walked towards the door.

…

> Loading… 0%... 46%... 100%...

Wow. Hope’s Peak Academy itself. It was amazing! But what was more amazing was that she was sought out to come to something like this, especially for something like her “talent”... which she honestly felt was a bit mundane, in a way. At least, compared to all the other big and amazing talents here, hers was… banal.

Her camera, something that always heartened her, felt heavy against her chest. She wondered what her parents would think of her now. Her father would probably congratulate her, brush it off and go back to doing nothing, but her mother… Her mother would probably be incredibly proud of her and encourage her, telling her to go do her best no matter what, which made her very happy. She appreciated the thought of that.

At least she wasn’t alone. She had a friend who was also joining Hope’s Peak, though it was in the Reserve Course. That didn’t mean they couldn’t see each other though.

She took a look at the 3Ntrance, which almost looked inTimiDATing, but she f_ced it d_Wn FEAR-less-ly. Noth_ng w-ould come-come of her just standing-stand-standing thEre. She b_rEly T_ook n0tice of the di_zying head_che th7t to_k hOLD of herrrr in thAt m0m3nT, with hOw she feLt--

The entrance seemed to twist, becoming darker until there was only a simple door in front of her. When had this appeared? She stared quizzically at it, waiting for something. Nothing happened. She looked around, but it appeared to be a dark hallway. There was nothing else apart from her and the door. She decided there was no point in hesitating. Maybe someone there could help her as well. And with that, she straightened her back, grabbed hold of the door handle and pushed.

…

> Loading... 0%... 86%... 100%...

Ohhhhhh boy. Holy moly cheesecakes! He was here, he was really here! The giant building of Hope’s Peak Academy was huge - bigger than any other building he had been in! Ah, but he had to remember - he was a person of high quality, and he had to act as such, especially to everyone here, who were all Ultimates in their own right! Here he was someone refined - someone who had grown up classy all his life!

It was kind of annoying how Hope’s Peak had recruited him under the title of ‘Ultimate Cook’ - which in his eyes sounded shabby and low. He’d much rather have been called the Ultimate Chef - it sounded fancier and more exclusive, like someone belonging to the big elegant cities rather than a simple countryside. Oh well. He’d just have everyone call him the Ultimate Chef - certainly they wouldn’t mind, and if they wanted any of his high-class cooking they better!

He thought about his mother, working alone without him there to keep the diner afloat… He hadn’t been lying when he’d made that promise. He’d make something of himself for sure here, and then he’d go back and save his mom and the diner from going under, and she’d never have to overwork herself again!

Smiling, he swaAAAgered throu-ou-gh the dooR, and-and blinked - he fElt kind oF diIizzy… had he EAten something wEIRd? No-o, there wa-as no wayyy, he was the Ullll-timate Chef-Cook-Chef--

_Huh?_

There was… a door? Right in front of him… That’s strange, where…? He looked around. Nothing. But something told him to go through it. Was this something that high-class schools did? It wasn’t really unnecessary...

Shrugging off his worries, he walked forward and grabbed at the door handle.

…

> Loading… 0%... 26%... 72%... 100%...

Ah, so this was Hope’s Peak Academy! Truly, it was as magnificent as the pictures had shown her! The building was large and as clean and well-kept as its reputation spoke of - there would be no trouble with accommodating people of various talents here.

This was her first time in Japan - she had learned much of its culture and the way they did things here, and hopefully she would manage to sufficiently fit in. She put a lot of effort into watching those japanese dramas! It was rather honestly a surprise when a letter had come for her from Japan to invite her to Hope’s Peak Academy under the title of the Ultimate Princess - she had no idea there were even titles for things like that!

She had never left her own country, and thus always sought to learn more about other countries and their customs, for both diplomatic and educational reasons. When the letter had arrived, her parents had been unsure on whether or not to accept. It was she who convinced them to let her go, to try living not as a royal but as a normal person, who made normal friends and talked about normal things. Eventually they had agreed, claiming she could also learn about diplomacy by directly interacting with the people there.

So here she was, standing in front of where she would be staying for the next few years. She would still keep in touch with her family, but she planned to use this time to truly ‘get down’ and connect with others on the same level.

SmilE-ing, sh_ w__ked acr_ss the ENNNN_rance, but fe-elt light-heAded-d. Wha-aa-t? Wh_t was ha_pen_ng…? The w_rld a-round-r_und her faDed to blac-kck--

She blinked, al-most tRipping, before fastening her shoes and looking around. There was nothing, save for a pair of wooden doors before her. How strange… Was that the classroom? It seemed safe, but… What had been that disorienting feeling she had gotten? She didn’t even remember arriving at the door… Was this something that Hope’s Peak Academy or schools in Japan did? It seemed unorthodox...

But oh well. She had come here to make friends and learn, and if she had to go through this door to do it, so be it! With that, she stepped forward and grasped the door.

...

> Loading… 0%... 38%... 79%... 100%...

Tch, so this was Hope’s Peak Academy up close and personal. It was certainly big and grand-looking. How fucking pretentious. They really thought they were better than everyone else, huh? Well, whatever. They were the ones who had called him here. Him! To think they had the balls to do that… Well, he’d give them some credit for that, that was for fucking sure.

His sister and bodyguard were both joining him at Hope’s Peak, in the Reserve Course and in the same class with him respectively. Even though he’d kept trying to get his bodyguard to stop calling him ‘Young Master’ or treating him as anything other than a friend, she still had trouble with that. Whatever, at least she would be with him. Hope’s Peak were a weird bunch, studying something like talent. How the fuck do you even study something like that?! Especially with something like the Ultimate Yakuza, goddammit?!

But no matter what they had or tried, he’d make sure they couldn’t pull anything on him, or else he’d make sure they regretted it for the rest of their lives. When you fucked with his family, they fucked you right back. And that was something he planned on telling his goody-goody classmates in case they gOt aNY ideAs.

Sc-o-ffing, he put his haN_ds in his poCKeTs, and walk_-d forw@rd toW4Rd$ the ennn-traaannnce--(his hea-ad+hurrrt?)--!!!--?----

His eyes refocused to find some wooden door just... standing there in front of him right out of fucking nowhere. What the fuck had just happened to him moments ago? Had it been some kind of prank? That pissed him off.

He stormed over to the door, and giving it a glare that would have burned a hole through it if possible, violently seized the handle and wrenched it open. If this had been someone’s idea of a joke, he would give them a piece of his fucking mind for it.

After all, when someone fucked with him, he fucked them right back.

...

> Loading… 0%... 52%... 88%... 100%...

The building of Hope’s Peak Academy stood tall, casting a long shadow over her. She looked up, finding its insignia on the top of the building. The school was certainly very large and seemed sufficient for anything, especially the talents of those students they tried to foster into the world’s hope - she had no such ambitions. She only sought to protect her young master.

When the letter had come to her young master to invite him to Hope’s Peak Academy, everyone had been surprised. But when an accompanying one had come for her, she had been truly shocked and mystified. Why would they want her of all people? She was not a person, but simply a tool for her young master.

After some deliberation, it had been decided that the two of them would go together - she to keep an eye on her young master. Though, he had told her to enter separately from him - so that their connection to each other wasn’t obvious. She had to admit that a part of her was confused about this, since she was going to be accompanying him and protecting him throughout the school year, but she wasn’t going to question his decisions. She was simply to obey and act upon them.

She reacH_D bAcK to-0-O-o toVch thE sheaTH st_appeD aLo-ng heR b/ack to reQssure her, anD sTe-E-pp_D toWArDs the Do-O-r in fr0Nt of her-her--when----

The next thing she knew, she was standing in a dark hallway with a single door stood before her. Where had this come from? She hadn’t noticed it at all... Had she been caught off guard somehow? _How strange…_ Normally, she was always alert, as was needed from her lifestyle and profession.

Well, perhaps she could get some answers and directions through this door. She reached her hand back to grasp her sheath behind her to be sure it was still there - that did to soothe a little of her discomfort - should something happen, she still had her trusty sword. She stepped towards the door and reached for the handle.

…

> Loading… 0%... 14%... 65%... 100%...

Hope’s Peak Academy... The pinnacle and paragon of the hope and talent laying within people being fostered and sent out into the world. Ah, truly, it was to be praised. The building, beautiful and everlasting as it was to be. Such beauty... This was where the world’s hope, the world’s future leaders, were cultivated. Truly, it was a blessing that someone like him of all people would be chosen to come here. And to interact and mingle with the Ultimates, the future hopes of the world… He was certainly lucky (even though it was a double-edged sword and he wouldn’t live much longer due to it no no no). But he shouldn’t get carried away. He knew his place, and though he may go to the same place where the symbols of hope were as well, he’d never be anywhere near their level. The best he could do was simply be a stepping stone for them to shine even brighter. But he could take pride in this, knowing it was all for absolute hope.

Even though he was destined to die sometime in the span of a year, if he managed to spend the time he had left helping the symbols of hope, and by extension absolute hope, then he could die complete and satisfied with himself.

No… In actuality, he was lying. What he really wanted, along with aiding absolute hope… was to be truly loved. But that was impossible - one of the truly hopeless things for him. His luck - disgusting and beautiful as it was - had made sure of that. Ah, but he could dream. Dream of a delusional scenario in which the very Ultimates he would be joining would accept him, and love him… Surely as symbols of hope, they would not succumb to his luck! But still, there was no way they would want to associate with trash like him willingly. The least he could do was to let them step over him, to help push them forwards.

He took a deep breath, facing the large, dazzling entrance. Well, he may as well walk through. Even though trash like him didn’t deserve to walk across the grounds of Hope’s Peak Academy itself...

h-H-hE fELt a s±abb-i-ng pAin sh-OO-t thR-U___ his br41N, and put-put a hand-nd to @lutcH aT h1s FORE-he_d, th1s w_sn*t goo-D, had hiS ill-N§sS kick_D in--- AgAin---?

_Huh? What?_

Now, this… was something. Certainly confusing, but still. Where the entrance grounds of Hope’s Peak Academy had been moments ago, there was now a simple classroom door. No nametag, no number, nothing. Just a plain old door. Yet something urged him to go through it. But was it safe? He didn’t know what was on the other side of that door… for all he knew there could be a serial killer lying in wait to strike!

Perhaps so, but there wasn’t any other option to take. And maybe, his luck would look upon him in a good way for this! After all, it was his luck that had gotten the attention of Hope’s Peak Academy!

He strolled forward and opened the door, then walked through.

...

> Loading… 0%... 36%... 100%...

W-wow…

The building of Hope’s Peak Academy stood tall over her, who stood nervously at the entrance. The building was clean and pristine, shining all over. She was wringing her hands, pulling at the end of her apron. A small part of her was excited - she had been recognized by a huge school like this! They… they appreciated her! They wanted her to come! Oh, that made her so happy!

But, still… she was really nervous. How would the other people act to her? Would they insult and throw stuff at her? Would they do horrible things to her like the others back then had? Oh, she didn’t want that! Couldn’t they just be friends without having to pour stuff on her? But that was impossible, she was an annoying waste of air, there was no way…

But if that was the only way to be given any attention, though… she was alright with that. She hadn’t told anyone when she’d gotten the invitation to Hope’s Peak - they would have surely stopped her from going and hurt her even more, and for once she hadn’t wanted that.

Okay… Let’s… let’s go-0-O-o-

ST_ll finG-Ring h3R AP-ron an-X-iOUsly, sHe to-0-ok § nerRV-_-ous steP f_rw-rd, and-and-and suBSeQueNTLy trrr-ipp_d---

_Ah-!_

Hurriedly, she picked herself up, touching her fingers together nervously. How clumsy of her, to trip and fall like that… But when she looked around, she didn’t find herself at the entrance of Hope’s Peak Academy. How had she winded up here?

There was a wooden door in front of her, and she looked upon it anxiously. Had someone brought her here? Was it.. a prank of some kind? Ohhhhh, she didn’t find herself very fond of that… What should she do?

W-well… she may as well go through the mysterious door, right…? It wasn't like… she could do anything else…

She took a deep breath, and slowly and fearfully she stepped towards the door, and opened it.

...

> Loading… 0%... 18%... 69%... 100%...

Whoaaaaaaaa! That building sure was huge! It was so tall she and the entire entrance were both covered in its shadow! Just looking at its front she couldn't wait to run in and see what things were like on the inside. The windows were so shiny too!

To be honest, when she’d gotten that letter… It had been after she’d separated from her band, so she hadn’t had any groups or people to consider. She’d had no current commitment at the time, ah, apart from her music itself of course! So when Hope’s Peak had invited her, she’d seen no problemo with going at all! It was sure to be exciting, after all!

Surely, since the school was so big with so many huge buildings, there'd also be some kind of stage or set she could play on! Ah, just thinking of all the people she’d meet, the friends she’d make, the games she’d play… A well of inspiration and ideas for music grew within her, like a bubble, floating higher and higher as her imagination soared. Oh, she should just go in now! She absolutEly cOUldn”t wayt!

ShE p_tted h@r trrr-USTy Qui-tar, h3R M0st im-PortaNt iN-stru-ment annnd the ON-L-y oNe sh-e haD bro_gHt w_th hER, anD br_ke inTo a rUUUn tOWArDs the EN-Traaance, 3ven aS her he4D sta_ted hurt-ing---?

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? What’s this?_

Where she’d been running towards the entrance a second ago, there was now some other door, looking like it was made of wood. _Where’d this come from? How strange!_ But a sense of excitement filled her. What could be behind this very mysterious door?

For a second she thought about running up to it and kicking it in to give whoever was in there a big surprise, but she chose not to do that. _Meh, whatever it is, it’s sure to be exciting!_

With those words in mind, she ran over to the door and swung it open.

…

> Loading… 0%... 30%... 62%... 100%...

The great building of Hope’s Peak Academy stood before him, its crest mounted high on the top for all to see. It was certainly well cared for, a bright symbol of hope for the future, as they touted themselves. A place like this was surely befitting his Devas and himself!

This school was apparently a place where the finest people in the world in their areas of expertise were scouted and educated, studied in the hopes of discerning the source of their talent. As though they could study someone like him! He, who made the gods themselves tremble and had the power to end this very world! But he would humor their attempts - even he wouldn’t dare turn down an opportunity like this!

It was wise of them to invite him - clearly, they valued his knowledge on the numerous beasts of this Earthly realm. And he could spread his expertise on how to properly treat animals around the world, for those miscreants who mistreated or dared abuse such creatures.

He knew he was going to be placed in a classroom with several other Ultimates, and he wondered if they, being Ultimates such as himself, would be capable of understanding and interacting with him. Perhaps they could make some kind of mutual bond…? No, preposterous. He should not entertain such FOOLisH th_UGhts.

H± gr@bbEd h1s scArF, hiS D_rk DEVAS oF_DeSTRucTion snUG-gl_d in-sIde it, f3ELing com-4-ted by thE-ir preSenCe, wAlked ac_osS the sCHOol’s enTR_NCE, wh3N he f±lt as th_ou-gh some?-thing- haD BE-f_ll h1m, and thE wORLd aro_nd hiM DARK-enD--

The darkness around him coalesced, and slowly fell away to reveal a door before him, of wood. Hm? _Interesting… How interesting!_ Where had such a thing come from…? He didn’t recall there being such a door before him earlier… Had someone somehow managed to catch him off-guard and cast a spell to disorient him, in order to bring him here? To be capable of doing such a thing to him of all people… This person must be extraordinarily powerful!

The question now remained… Should he enter this door? The fact remained that he didn’t know what was behind it. His Dark Devas spoke from his scarf, offering him encouragement. He nodded. Indeed, whatever lay beyond it here, it would be something he would have no problem with, with his powers.

He stepped forwards to the door, and after waiting a moment, opened it.

…

> Loading… 0%... 24%... 74%... 100%...

Gahahahahahaha! So _this_ was Hope’s Peak Academy! It was as big and organized as they said! Every bit of it was as bright and polished as he had expected from such a renowned school. All the students here, including himself, would definitely be able to maximize their potential here at such a well-prepared workspace!

While he was here, he could also help his future classmates and anyone who looked in need of shaping up, or bettering themselves somehow - after all, that was his talent, what he was here for!!! Gahahaha!

In fact, he really wouldn’t have ended up here in the long run if it hadn't been for Daisuke…

He looked down and closed his eyes as he remembered his dear friend.

The entire reason he’d even gotten into being a team manager was because of Daisuke. For a moment he contemplated where he would be now if he hadn’t met Daisuke. If he hadn’t seen companionship and teamwork at its height. He probably would have stayed as the meek, quiet boy with the heart disease. Never doing anything much in his life.

But now, he was more confident! Unafraid to open up, to try new things, to speak his mind to others! And he was going to be as enthusiastic and prepared as a person could be, _especially_ a team manager!

He patted his pockets and checked his jacket and belongings - ¥eP, he h4D ev_ryth_ng w1tH hiM - hi§ ch4IN, H_s st0pw_tch, hiS nORmAL wr_stw_tch, åLL the bAs1Cs! N0w to g-GO inTø the FUT_R-E-e…!!!

What…? ∑veRytHing was… getting all ßlurry and çhøpp¥...

Blu...rry...

...!

What the–?!

There was a door, just straight out of nowhere, in front of him! It was clearly a classroom door, but he remembered not having even walked through the entrance yet. Maybe he’d been so excited, he’d rushed through everything? But still, that wasn’t like him at all...

Though sometimes, his excitement and hurry on things tended to get the better of him. No matter, the classroom was right here! He may as well enter and begin!

He walked towards the door, his geta clacking on the ground as he did, and opened it.

…

> Loading… 0%... 15%... 49%... 73%... 100%...

The building of Hope’s Peak Academy stood in front of her, looming with all its might. She, and the entire area around her, were covered in its shadow. _Well, that provides some relief from the sun..._

She looked down, clicking buttons and tapping the screen of her game console as she stood there for a moment, trying to beat the level she was in the middle of.

Once she’d beaten it, she closed her console and tucked it into her backpack, sighing. She wanted to get back to playing her game as soon as possible. She yawned and looked up at the building. It was certainly something, that was for sure.

Distantly, she wondered how things would go here. When she’d gotten the invitation to come here, she wasn’t even sure if she had wanted to go. Everyone had urged her to go - it was Hope’s Peak academy, the best of the best, after all, and who in their right mind would give up an opportunity like that? If she went there, she’d be set for life, and go down a career like her interests and all. Why on earth would she refuse?

She didn’t really know who her classmates were going to be or what they were like, but hopefully things would go well. It’s not like her expectations were very high or anything. Maybe she could even make a few friends. Though, most of the time she just planned on getting through her classes here and playing her games. That was the whole reason she was here in the first place.

BuT, weLL, fiRst she’D h4v∑ t0 act_a11y go tHR_0U to fInd OUt, so Wi†_ tHat, sHe clUt_hed th£ str4Ps oƒ her b-a-g 4nd waLK∑d toW4rds the d00R, whEn ev£ry†hiNg st4rt3d twiSTi_G and waRping to blaCK---...

_Ah…?_

It’s… There was… a door? A few steps right in front of her. It was a plain wooden classroom door. _A classroom door?_ Was she already at the classroom? She hadn’t even remembered walking from the entrance to here... Had she spaced out, or maybe even fallen asleep and somehow sleepwalked to her destination? It sounded ridiculous, but it wasn’t unheard of.

Well, whatever. Something told her to go through that door, and she wasn’t really in the mood for arguing. Actually, she pretty much never was.

With that, she stepped forward and took hold of the door handle.

…

> Processing… Constructing appearance… Assimilating personality and data… Affixing talent…

> Loading… 0%... 33%... 77%... 100%...

He looked at the wooden classroom door, one foot tapping nervously. This was it. Beyond this door were the people he would be spending the next fifty days with.

His… friends.

He felt so happy and exhilarated at the thought of seeing everyone again. Of course, he couldn’t show that since, to everyone’s knowledge, they didn’t really know him. But they would get to. After all, during their time here, their memories of him would help shape certain aspects of him, especially when he was interacting with them.

He cleared his throat and stretched his arms before shaking his head to snap himself out of it. _What the hell am I doing, I’m just stalling at this point! Just walk through that door already!_

He was admittedly kind of nervous on what would happen, but it’s not like things could get bad here or anything. After all, this was a world completely devoid of pain and bloodshed. The concept of ‘violence’ didn't exist here. So there wasn’t really much to worry about.

_Then **go** already! _

He straightened his tie, took a deep breath, walked towards the door, and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I managed to update this, it's basically everyone's thoughts on entering the program/Hope's Peak, since we only saw Hajime's thoughts in the game. On that note, I said this was my rewrite of sdr2, but can any of you guess the other big change I put apart from different murders/survivors? Of course, anyone who already finished the game might be able to tell, from the stuff said in the prologue, but this chapter probably makes it more obvious.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it so far! If you wanna comment anything you can, don't be afraid to put your opinions or observations!


End file.
